A Phantom Warrior
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Summary inside! please read! this is a good story. and feel free to review. i don't own anything. Epilogue is up people! :DD
1. Prologue

**Summary: Danny, a born slave in the kingdom of Amity park possess supernatural powers. In short, he can turn into a ghost. Only he, his sister and slave best friend knew. One day his life changed when he met the princess and became close with her. Suddenly news spread that the royal family is in danger in the hands of their own adviser. Will Danny risk exposing his secret to save them as well as the whole kingdom?**

**okay that's the summary. please review!**

* * *

><p>One night in the kingdom of Amity Park, three very different babies were born. Two boys and one girl. The first boy is a born slave that has midnight black hair and baby blue eyes. He was born to the Fenton family. When the boy grew up, he and his sister discovered that he possess supernatural powers. In other words, he can turn into a ghost. He decided to keep it secret because he thought he wouldn't need such power. Little did he know that he will need it...<p>

Now the second baby boy was born to the Foley family was also a born slave. He has dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He always wears his favorite beret. He doesn't possess any supernatural powers but is really fond of the technology of their time. He and the other boy met one day and instantly became friends when they were 6.

The third baby was a girl. Unlike the other two, she was born to the royal family. Meaning, she's a princess. She has midnight black hair and amethyst eyes. One thing different about her is that she is a Goth. She doesn't want to wear any frilly gowns that are color PINK. She despises that color. She only wears clothes that are color violet and black much to her parent's dismay. When she grew up, she got fed up in the castle and went out into the town disguised as a peasant girl. She doesn't have any friends except for her own lady-in-waiting, Rosaline. She feels that their adviser, Darwin, is evil and is hiding something from them. But whenever she tries to talk about it with her parents, they will only say: "that's just nonsense my dear. Now go attend to your duties." But she is determined to find out the truth no matter what.

One thing common among these children is that they all have kind hearts.  
>Three children, one story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	2. My Daily Life

**chapter two people! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

"Danny! Time to get up!" my mother called from downstairs. I got up, stretched and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I went downstairs to eat breakfast. "So, what's for breakfast?" my mom just smiled at me softly. "Let me guess… bread and water… again." "Oh Danny just be thankful that we still have something to eat." I sighed and ate my bread. When I was done I bid my goodbye to my mother and went to the docks for work. Your probably wondering why a 14-year old boy is working? Well ask our very wonderful king and adviser. Ever since the king's old adviser died and the new one took place, we 'peasants' as they call us were forced to work harder. All boys at the age of 14 were required to work. So here I am on my way to the docks to carry heavy loads of whatever crap that's inside those boxes to the carts that will bring those boxes to the palace. My best friend, Tucker also works here with me from 7 am to 4 pm. We get to rest 10 to 15 minutes but that's not enough. After that I will still go to the woods to help my father in chopping the wood until 6 pm. After that I will go to the beach where I and Tucker meet up with Jazz my sister to train my ghost powers until 7pm. See how busy I am? Anyway here's the first load…

4 pm.

Okay… so tired. On my way to the woods to my father. Oh there he is now. "Danny boy! How's your day at work son?" my dad said hugging my sore body. "Dad! My body is already aching and your not helping with my breathing!" I said struggling to get out of his grasp. He let go of me leaving me gasping for air. "oh sorry Danny. Now let's chop some wood!" we got to work and before I knew it was already 6. "I got to go dad!" "Alright be careful son!" "I will!" I called before I went to the beach. When I arrived, there was still no sign of my sister or my betfriend. So I decided to take a quick nap. I was dreaming of a girl with black hair and amethyst eyes. I don't know why but we were happy. Then suddenly I was being shaken awake by Tucker. "Danny…. Danny wake up… DANNY!" my eyes snapped open and I shot upright "huh? What? What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "and finally! Sleeping beauty is awake!" Jazz said smirking. "shut it Jazz. What time is it anyway?" I asked with a yawn. "7. But don't worry its weekend tomorrow, we can practice all day if you want." Jazz said. " okay. Finally I can go home. Lets go Jazz! Bye Tucker see you tomorrow!" I called as me and Jazz raced to our house. Mostly me flying on the way there. "hey! No fair!" Jazz said. I just stuck my tongue at her and took a shower. After that I went to my room and went to sleep.

So this is basically my routine everyday.


	3. Meeting with royalty

**chapter 3! :D**

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

Its Saturday today so that means, many hours of free time and rest. But for me, many hours of training. I went down to get breakfast. "Good morning mom." "Good morning sweetie." "What's for breakfast? Oh wait don't tell me. I already know the answer. Bread and water again." My mother nodded slowly. I sighed and ate and went out to the beach where I saw Tucker and Jazz talking to some girl. When I approached Tucker saw me and gave me a fist pump "hey Danny good morning!" Jazz said "good morning" I said eyeing the girl who was facing me. She has black hair and amethyst eyes. Like the girl I saw in my dream. The girl must have realized I was staring at her because she gave me a confused look. "What? Haven't seen another girl besides your sister before?" she asked smirking. "Oh sorry it's just that you look familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." I said blushing. "Well I'm Sam." "Danny. And … you know my sister? And best friend?" I asked. "Yes Danny." "Whoa… how do you know my name?" She pointed to my sister and to Tucker. "Danny, let me formally introduce you to Princess Samantha Elizabeth Manson." Jazz said. My jaw dropped. I stood there trying to process what she had just said. I saw the princess smirk at my reaction. "Meeting a princess is something you don't do regularly now don't you?" she asked. "Umm… N-no..." I said dumbstruck. "But aren't you supposed to be in the castle or something? And why are you dressed as a peasant girl? And how in the world do you know my Jazz and Tucker? What is going on?" I asked. "Whoa calm down Danny, let me explain…" "No I got this covered Jazz." Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen carefully. I'm not in the castle because I got fed up with the place. It's like torture there. I'm dressed like this because I don't want anyone to notice me. I met Tucker and Jazz just today. And nothing is going on. So … does that answer all of you questions?" She said. "Y-yes princess." "Just call me Sam." Sam said smiling. _Her smile, her face, she is the girl from my dream. But what does this mean? _ I thought as I smiled back. "ohh…. We have a new pair of lovebirds here." Tucker teased. "Tucker, even though I'm a princess, I can shut someone up with my fist." Sam said glaring. Tucker and I gulped and exchanged a this-girl-is-tough look. Jazz giggled at our expressions. "oh and Danny, Sam knows your secret." Jazz said "WHAT?" I yelled "relax Dan-Dan, I won't tell anyone." Sam said. I sighed in relief. "anyway… let's get started." Tucker said. We trained until lunch were we went to Tuckers to eat and after that we just hung out until Jazz had to go. Soon it was also time for Tucker to go to leaving me and Sam. We talked for hours until it was already 7. "well I have to go. It was really nice hanging out with you Danny." Sam said smiling. "yeah. See you tomorrow?" "sure" then she run off to the woods. I smiled and went back to my house contented on what the day had turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! this is not the end yet!<strong>


	4. Sparks Fly

**okay here's the next chapter! warning: may contain major DxS  
><strong>**on with the show**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

3 weeks since our meeting with Sam, we've all been close. Especially me and Sam. From time to time Sam and I would meet at the beach near the palm tree just to hang-out. At other times, I would take her flying around town. For a princess, she's really a cool person. She understands me and sometimes does GUY stuff with me. She helps me with training and sometimes trains with me. I've never realized that she has the power over plants! Well … here in Amity Park, weird things can happen. But she keeps it a secret anyway. Our favorite place to hang-out is in the beach under the palm tree.

One Friday evening after work I was so exhausted that I could sleep right here in the middle of the street. But I dragged myself to the beach where I saw a familiar looking peasant girl underneath the palm tree. I decided to sneak up on her and cover her eyes from behind. But when I did so, huge vines covered my body and before I knew it I was hanging upside down facing a smirking Sam.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't my prince charming trying to sneak up on me." She said.

"Well, you know me" I said blushing at our current situation. I was upside down hanging with vines wrapped around me with Sam's beautiful face dangerously close to mine. _Wait did I just said beautiful? Well she really is beautiful… the way her eyes sparkle in the moonlight, the way she smiles is so adorable… whoa! Hold your horses their Danny. She's a princess. You're just a peasant…_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that she was already waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Danny? You okay?"

"huh? Oh sorry Sam I just spaced out that's all."

"What were you thinking about anyway… you seem… distant."

"How about setting me down first then I'll tell you." I suggested. The blood was already going to my head and I already feel dizzy.

"Oh right sorry here…" she then willed the vines to set me down.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said blushing.

"It's okay Sam." I said already feeling the blood going back to where it should be.

"So can you tell me what you were thinking about?" she asked her eyes full of wonder making her look more beautiful if that's possible.

"Well…. Umm… there's this girl… I-I think I'm already falling for her but I can't because… well its complicated and she probably doesn't feel the same way about me…" I said blushing

"well…. How do you know if she doesn't if you don't tell her how you feel. I mean who knows she might love you back." She said looking away from me but I swear I saw hurt in her eyes.

"Well… how will I tell her?" I asked as I took her chin in my hand facing her to me. She blushed at the contact but kept a straight face

"hmm… you could take her to some place special that only you and her go when you hang out. Talk to her. Make her laugh. Then when you think it's time… look her in the eye and tell her you love her then kiss her if you can." She said smiling but I can see something else in her eyes. Sadness? Hurt? Anger?... regret?

"Hmm... thanks I'll do that" I said  
>we spent the next few hours talking and laughing and having a good time. Then I decided I need to tell her how I really feel.<p>

"Sam?" "Yeah Danny?" our faces were dangerously close just an inch more. I could feel her warm breath against my face. We started to lean in just as our lips were supposed to touch…

"DANNY! DINNER'S READY! Mom said I should..." Jazz stopped when she saw us. We both blushed and quickly jumped away from each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jazz asked

"umm… no! i-its fine" Sam said her voice shaky. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked at me, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'll catch up Jazz" "alright… if you say so." Jazz said eyeing us carefully then walked off to our house.

"Well it is getting late, I better get going" Sam said. Then she did something that really surprised me. She kissed me… on the cheek though.

"See you tomorrow?"

I tried to make my voice work but I couldn't. I still managed to squeak "okay"

Sam smiled at me then ran off into the woods. I just stood there like an idiot touching the spot on my cheek where she kissed me. Then I grinned and flew off to my own house.

* * *

><p><strong>whew! that's done! stay tuned for the next one :D please people review!<strong>


	5. Danger On My Birthday?

**okay here's the next chapter! all in Sam's point of view. enjoy and please review in the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

After my almost kiss with Danny, I ran back to the woods. As soon as I got there I looked back at Danny. I saw him standing there grinning like an idiot while touching the part on his cheek where I kissed. Then he turned around, go ghost and flew home. I smiled, shook my head and willed the vines to take me to my castle. When I got there, I snuck to the back and willed the vines to lift me to my room in a tower. When I got there, I took out my wig. (Yeah I've been wearing a wig… got a problem with that?) And my long silky black hair fell down until it reached my waist. I went and took a shower, when I was done; I took out my favorite violet dress **(A/N: ****picture at my profile)**. I let my hair flow freely and brushed it a bit so I looked decent. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me princess."

"Oh… come in Rosaline"

"Thank goodness your back princess. I thought you won't be back until dinner time." Rosaline said as she sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm here now." I said reassuring her as I brushed my hair.

"So… how did it go?" Rosaline asked.

"How did what go?"

"Your meeting with Danny!"

"Oh… i-it was nothing. You know the usual, we hung-out and stuff…." I said.

"It's something more than that I could tell."

I turned around to face her "how?"

"Well… first of all you're blushing like crazy. Second you have a dreamy look in your eyes. And lastly, you're smiling… a lot." Rosaline said smirking as if she'd won the battle.

I blushed harder. "Was it that obvious?" I asked smiling lightly. Rosaline squealed and kind of hurt my ears.

"Tell me EVERYTHING princess. Did you guys kissed? Did you tell him your feelings? Did he accept you? Oh my gosh tell me!" Rosaline exclaimed.

"Whoa! Calm down and I'll tell you..." I said laughing. I told her everything about my day with Danny and when I was done she looked disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did Jazz HAD to ruin your moment?" she groaned. I laughed a little.

"But I don't understand one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Why … did you kiss him in the cheek and not on the lips?"

"Umm…. Uhh… well I think he… uh… doesn't like me that way." I said.

"WHAT? Of course he likes you! You clearly said, if it weren't for Jazz, you two would have kissed!" Rosaline screamed.

"Ow! Gee Rosaline will you quit with the screaming?" I groaned rubbing my ear.

"Oh sorry princess… he he you know me… I'm a hopeless romantic you know." Rosaline said blushing

"It's alright." I said

"But seriously princess… it's so obvious he likes you…"

"Oh I don't know Rosaline… maybe it's just…. Hormones?" I asked more than said.

"Princess… he really likes you... trust me." Rosaline said smiling. "Well, the king and queen said you should join them at dinner because you'll be discussing something important."

"Okay… tell them I'll be with them in a minute."

"As you wish princess…" then she left.

When I finished brushing my hair, I went out of my room and into the dining room where I saw my parents and their 'adviser' Darwin discussing something. You see I don't trust Darwin. I feel that he's hiding something from us... judging by the evil look in his eyes. I just shrugged that thought off and greeted my parents then sat down at my place.

"So… what is it you want to discuss with me?" I asked.

"Well you know that your birthday is in a week…." My mother began.

"And your mother and I think it's time you chose a husband." My father said smiling.

I choked on my drink. I coughed violently that Rosaline had to pat my back.

"WHAT?" I choked.

"Don't worry dear. Your father and I arranged a ball on your birthday and invited all the eligible bachelors in the kingdom. If you wish you may invite any boy you happen to meet." My mother explained.

"B-b-but mother… I'm only fourteen turning fifteen in a week! I-I can't get married that fast!" I exclaimed

"We are only going to choose a husband. When you're sixteen, that's the only time you will marry him." My father said.

"Fine. But at least let me invite some friends of my own." I said.

"Why of course dear. Anyone you like." My mother said smiling.

"Even peasants?" I asked quietly. My parents stopped eating for a moment and turned to look at me.

"You've been going out again? Oh Samantha. I told you it is not right for a princess to go out into the town!" my mother exclaimed.

"It is not proper." My father added. My anger got the best of me so I stood up and screamed at their faces.

"I want to meet other people! To be friends with my future subjects! I want to have friends! Rosaline is my only friend here in this torture chamber! I want to go out and know what it's like to be a normal person! To have a normal life! To meet normal people! And not those snobby rich princes you make me meet! I want to find a husband of my own! I don't need you to make matchmaker for me! I want someone to love me for who I am, and not because I am a princess! And if you can't appreciate that…. Then…. You just lost your daughter…" I said tears forming in my eyes but I shook them off and ran to my bedroom. I wasn't going to cry in front of my parents like that.

When I got to my room that's where I let all my emotion out. After an hour or two I finally calmed down. I heard a knock on the door.

"Princess? It's me… Rosaline. May I come in?"

"I g-guess" I said straightening myself out.

"I am so sorry princess." Rosaline said hugging me.

"It's not your fault…" I said.

"I just cant stand to see you like this… i-if you need a shoulder to cry on… you know where to find me." She said.

"thanks Rosaline." I said gratefully. Rosaline smiled then left. After that I heard another knock at my door.

"Sam honey… its me your mother…"

"what do you want?"

"please let me in… I-I want to talk to you… please?"

"fine…" I said quietly.

My mother went in and sat down in front of me at my bed.

"okay you have 5 minutes to say what you have to say." I said.

"Sam… I just wanted to say sorry…. I don't want to see you hurt. That's why I don't like the idea of you going out there." My mother said.

"but I can take care of my self just fine! And besisdes… I have friends there who actually care for me…" I said.

"I know dear but you know me…" my mom said. When I didn't speak she sighed.

"alright…. I'm allowing you to invite anyone you want to your birthday… and you, you only can choose your husband-to-be…" my mom said. My eyes widened and I looked at her. She was smiling.

"r-r-really?" I asked surprised.

"yes really."

"thank you…" I said smiling.

"now … do you have someone in mind that you met in town that you might like?" my mom said with a smirk.

"well there is this boy…" I began.

"really tell me about him."

I told my mother everything about Danny and his family. Except the part where he has ghost powers. I told her about our hang-outs and even about our almost kiss.

"aww… that's so sweet honey." My mother said smiling.

I blushed. "thanks mom… uhh.. can I sleep now?"

"but dear… its only 7… usually you go to bed at around 11."

"I guess I'm just tired…"

"alright. Goodnight Samantha."

"its 'Sam' mom…' I said. My mother just smiled and closed the door.

I tried to sleep and realized I couldn't. so instead I went out to our garden. That's when I heard voices. Familiar ones. I snuck behind a tree and saw Darwin talking to one of the guards.

"what are we going to do now boss?" the guard asked

"we have to act fast… we have to get the throne. Darwin said.

"and how exactly will we do that?"

"we'll kill the king and queen…" Darwin said an evil grin on his face. I gasped. I was right he is planning something.

"but what about the princess?" I heard the guard say.

"we'll hold her captive. But for now…. Lets just focus on when we will do it."

"what do you have in mind." The guard asked.

"on the princess' birthday… I'll make it my special present for her." Darwin said laughing evily. I was horrified. I ran to my room and shut the door. I was planning to tell my parents but they wont belive me. "I need to tell Danny…. He's my only hope…."

* * *

><p><strong>review please! :D<strong>


	6. Secrets Revealed

**hey everyone! I'm back! sorry if I took so long. very busy with school. but anyway enjoy this chapter and review in the end. :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

It's been a week after my almost kiss with Sam. I haven't seen her lately, but I think it's just because of her princess duties or something. Sometimes I wonder if she's avoiding me because of what _almost _happened. But whenever I talk to my family about it, they would just say _"you got it bad…" _or _"don't be ridiculous Danny…" _anyway, I'm on my way to the docks where I'm going to meet Tucker and Jazz. When I got there, I saw a familiar looking peasant girl. Sam was there talking to Tucker and Jazz… more like, arguing? I don't know. While she's talking, she'll occasionally throw her hands out in the air and Tucker and Jazz would try to calm her down. She looks worried, scared, and angry at the same time. I decided to approach and attempt to calm her down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Oh Danny! Thank goodness… we have a problem here…" Jazz said.

"What is it?"

"Sam will explain..." Tucker said.

"Sam?" I started. Sam took a deep breath attempting to calm down.

"Okay… here it goes…. You know our adviser, Darwin right?" she asked.

"Yeah…. What about him?" I asked.

"Well…. Let's just say that he wants to kill me and my family…" she said her eyes almost glowing green with hatred. My eyes glowed to.

"WHAT? HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU?" I growled. Ecto-rays already forming in my hands.

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD! IF EVERYONE KNEW, THEY'LL GO OUT PANICKING AND EVENTUALLY DARWIN WILL KNOW AND HAVE ME KILLED SOONER!" Sam yelled at me eyes glowing very dangerous green, and I could already see the vines moving.

"Okay… okay I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried okay…." I said trying to calm her down. She seemed to calm down but her eyes still glowed a little. I squeezed her hand and the glow in her pretty amethyst eyes disappeared completely. She looked at me and smiled a little. I smiled back. Then suddenly I heard a cough… Tucker and Jazz! I forgot about them.

"Uhh…. So let me get this straight… 1. Sam's parent's 'adviser' is planning to kill them on her birthday ball. 2. Sam has powers. And 3. You two are together now?" Tucker asked confused. Jazz just stood there with her mouth slightly open.

"To answer your questions in order… 1. Yes my parent's adviser is planning to kill me and my family on my birthday ball. 2. Yes I have powers over dangerous plants. But keep it a secret will you? And 3. N-no D-Danny and I are not t-together…" Sam said the last part in a whisper.

"Oh… well we need to defeat this adviser of yours!" Tucker suddenly said.

"Yeah I know but how?" I asked.

"Hmm, my mother said I can invite anyone I want to my birthday ball. How about I invite you guys so when the time is right, we can take him down." Sam said.

"Not bad… but are peasants allowed there?" Jazz said snapping out of her daze.

"Yes. I already talked to my parents about it." Sam said smiling a little.

"Okay. Here's the plan…" Sam began telling us on how we are going to defeat Darwin. She also told us that the load that we were carrying was actually poison and other stuff that Darwin needs to take over the kingdom. I was horrified when I found out, Tucker and jazz too. Sam said not to worry because after we defeat Darwin, there will be peace again and that we will be all heroes.

"Alright, so any questions?" Sam asked.

"Sam, yeah sure we are invited to your ball but, what if they don't believe us?" jazz said.

"I already got that covered… here…" Sam gave us invitations to her party.

"Don't ever lose it." Sam said in a seriously dead tone that we all gulped… hard.

"Yes p-princess… w-we won't." Tucker squeaked. Sam smiled

"Good. And thanks everyone… for helping me. You don't know how this means to me." Sam said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" I asked hugging her around the waist in a friendly manner.

"Yeah. We're all in this together." Tucker added joining the hug.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you." Jazz said with a smile and hugged us.

"Thanks guys I really, really appreciate it but could you all let go? You're kind of crushing my Goth indifference." Sam said politely. We all let go and laughed slightly.

"Oh wait I just remembered. When you're attending a ball, you need to wear clothes like gowns and stuff right?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, you have to look your best because you're in the _presence of the royal family_." Sam said in a terrible imitation of British accent that we all had to laugh.

"Wait! We don't have any fancy clothes. We are peasants you know." I said after we all calmed down.

"I also got that covered." Sam said. Then she willed the vines to move. I saw the vines come out of the forest holding a medium sized box. The vines placed it in front of us and Sam told the vines to go back to the forest.

"Wow… that was so cool." Tucker said amazed at Sam's powers.

"Why thank you." Sam said as she curtsied gracefully at Tucker.

"What's in this box?" I asked.

"Open it." Sam said. We started to open it. When we were done, we saw two tuxedos, both of them midnight black, the first has a dark purple with a little of baby blue colored tie and the second has a green tie with a bit of yellow. The gown was light green and was beautiful. It was simple yet elegant and it matched the tux with the yellow-green tie.

"Whoa…. This is ours?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes they're yours." Sam said smirking.

"Whoa… thanks Sam!" Jazz said looking at the gown.

"Don't mention it… I would take this home first before I'll try them on if I were you." Sam said.

"Oh right okay." Tucker said as he took the tuxedo with the yellow-green tie and took the other black shoes.

"When will the ball be held by the way and what time?" Tucker asked.

"Friday. Be there at 6:00 pm. don't be late." Sam said.

"Alright. See you there!" And Tucker went off to his house.

"I'll bring this back at our house" Jazz said.

"Need help?" Sam asked

"I got it. You two have fun, but not too much okay?" Jazz said winking and took the box to our house leaving Sam and I to stand there awkwardly.

"So…" I said hoping to start a conversation.

"So…" she mimicked.

"Umm… about the … almost kiss…" I said.

"What about it?" she asked quietly. I sighed, I need to tell her how I feel.

"After that, why did you kiss me on the cheek?" I asked.

"Look Danny, I understand if you're disturbed with what I have done. I know you like someone but please don't hate me. I-I just f-felt that i-it was the r-right thing to d-d-do…" she said in a whisper.

"Now why would I hate you? You're my best friend I could never hate you. Remember that." I said hugging her.

"Really?" she asked

"Really." I said smiling; she smiled back and hugged me tighter.

"Hmm… could you give me some clues about the girl you like?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Hmm… how about her physical appearance." Sam said.

"Okay… the girl I like has midnight black silky hair; she has beautiful amethyst eyes that shine in the moonlight. She has a pale but flawless complexion. She has a cute nose and lips that look so kissable. She has a sense of humor and even though she's a Goth. And she's a very good friend of mine…" I said blushing

"Wow… she must be someone…" Sam said.

"Yeah she is." I said smiling. Sam sighed.

"Well I'll see you on Friday… don't be late." Sam said sternly and ran off into the woods. I shook my head, transformed into phantom and flew towards my house.

**Friday**

**Danny's POV**

"Danny! Jazz! Where are you two? You're going to be late!" my mother called from downstairs of our little home.

"Coming mom! Danny hurry up." Jazz said.

"I'm trying okay? I just can't fix thing stupid tie!" I yelled frustrated.

"Come down here and let me fix it." Mom called.

"Coming!" I wore my shoe, grabbed my invitation and went down. When my mom was done fixing my tie we were ready to go.

"Do you have everything you need? Your invitations? Is your dress too tight Jazz? Does your shoe fit Danny?" my mom asked multiple questions that my head hurt.

"We're fine mom. Don't worry." Jazz said giggling

"Okay… just making sure. Danny, Jazz?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Be careful. Save this kingdom." Mom said with a smile. We hugged her and we were on our way.

When we were out of sight I transformed into phantom took Jazz and flew to pick up Tucker. When we got to the castle i changed back into human and we went up to the entrance. The castle was HUGE and very beautiful. I could imagine getting lost in it. I took a deep breath, I had a feeling a fight was coming up.

"Let's do this." I said and we went inside. At the entrance of the ballroom, there was a guard asking for the invitations. We gave ours and went inside. There were many fancy people inside. Mostly, teenage boys about our age. We started to look for Sam.

"I can't find her dude." Tucker said. I scanned the crowd and I saw her talking to the queen. Her short midnight black hair was now long and reached all the way down her waist it was slightly curled. She wore a dark violet and black elegant gown and she had a tiara on her head. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"There she is." I said. Sam seemed to notice me and bowed to her mother and approach us.

"Hey guys thank goodness you're here." Sam said smiling.

"Anytime Sam. Happy birthday by the way." Jazz said smiling.

"Thanks Jazz. That dress really fits you."

"Thanks! You look beautiful." Jazz said

"Yeah Sam absolutely stunning, right Danny?... Danny? Hello?" Tucker said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused. Tucker, Jazz and Sam laughed.

"I said doesn't Sam look amazing?" Tucker said with a smirk.

"Yes of course. You look gorgeous princess." I said taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Why thank you good sir." Sam said

"*cough*- lovebirds- *cough*" Tucker said.

"Shut up Tucker." I said blushing.

"Anyway let's get to our places. Now remember don't eat anything yet. The food is poisoned I can tell. Wait until dinner time and that's when we'll make our move. Now split up and blend with the crowd." Sam said. We split up. We danced a few times with different people and by some miracle I managed to get a dance with Sam too. After that the announcer said that dinner is ready. Sam, Tucker, Jazz and I went to the dinner table and sat down together near the king and queen. Just then Darwin arrived. He really looks familiar I just can't put my finger on it.

"Welcome our lovely guests to Princess Samantha's 15th birthday celebration." King Jeremy said with a smile.

"We are truly delighted to have you all here with us." Queen Pamela added smiling.

"Now everyone enjoy your food." Darwin said with an evil grin.

"WAIT!" I heard Sam say standing up.

"What is it dear?" the queen asked.

"Don't eat the food it's poisoned!" Sam said

"That is ridiculous why would it be poisoned? And how can you even tell if it is poisoned? Can you prove it princess?" Darwin asked in a slightly annoyed/scared tone.

"Oh I can prove it alright…" Sam said she took a small bird from her lady-in-waiting who will be helping us in this plan.

"Observe this bird… _I'm sorry little one_" Sam whispered to the little bird and fed some of the food on her plate. We all waited for something to happen then suddenly the bird lost the color in its eyes then fell to the ground… dead. Everyone in the room gasped and began talking.

"See? This is all part of Darwin's plan! He wants to kill us all to take over our kingdom!" Sam yelled

"Is that true Darwin?" the king asked horrified

"Of course he won't tell you the truth father" Sam said rolling her eyes. Just then Darwin let out a shriek so loud that I thought my ears would bleed. When that was over I didn't see Darwin anymore instead I saw a ghost. One ghost that I thought I would never see again.

"Vlad…" I said horrified.

"You know this fruit loop?" Sam asked

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!" Vlad yelled.

"Whatever. And yeah I know him. I battled him before. He wanted to take away my mom." I said.

"Ahh Daniel… so nice to see you again." Vlad said grinning evilly. Tucker and Jazz joined Sam and I.

"What do you want Vlad?" I asked.

"To take over the kingdom of course. But this little brat had to get in the way." Vlad said gesturing to Sam. I had told Sam back from attacking.

"You bastard! We're taking you down!" Sam said eyes glowing dangerously green that I could already see the plants outside moving slightly.

"I'd love to see you try." Vlad said as he tossed everyone out into a huge cage that I didn't even know that it was there.

"You're going down Vlad!" I yelled transforming into Phantom earning many gasps from everyone.

"And let the battle begin" Vlad said grinning as he charged up his powers.

* * *

><p><strong>please review what you think!<strong>

**p.s. pictures of clothes on my profile. :DD**


	7. And Let The Battle Begin

**here's the battle scene! i couldn't think up of a cool one so sorry! and sorry again if i may have some wrong grammar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

As Vlad charged up his powers, I never knew he had grown strong over time. When I battled him before, his powers were color blue, now, it became red. I dodged a few of his attacks but missed one. It hit me on the chest sending me flying backwards crashing into the ballroom wall.

"DANNY! Are you alright?" I heard Sam yell as she, Tucker, Jazz, and Rosaline were fighting Vlad's army.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I yelled back.

"Aww… Samantha worrying about her boyfriend…" Vlad teased. The next thing I knew, Vlad was sent flying backwards by a very huge vine.

"Shut up you crazed up fruit loop!" Sam screamed.

"I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT. LOOP. !" Vlad screamed. I took this opportunity to blast him again. This time with ice. When he froze, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Well, that was easy." I said.

"Don't get too contented." Tucker said as he, Sam, Jazz, and Rosaline came beside me. As if on cue, Vlad's eyes began to glow melting the ice. Then the ice exploded sending ice shards everywhere. One even cut me on the arm, ectoplasm blood flowing out. There I saw Vlad, eyes glowing dangerous red.

"You should have blasted him while you had the chance." Sam said clenching her fists eyes glowing green.

"I was going too." I said.

"Sure you will." Sam said in a sarcastic tone. Before I have time to respond, I was sent flying backwards. Again. And crashing into a wall. Again. When I got up rubbing my head, I saw Sam waving her very huge and deadly vines back and forth at Vlad. She'd manage to hit him but not enough. I saw Sam get hit by a ghost ray sending her crashing into a wall. Green smoke everywhere.

"SAM! Are YOU alright?" I called.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam said, her voice hoarse. I charged up my powers throwing Vlad one ghost ray after the other not giving him the opportunity to throw one back. I created a big one and threw it at Vlad so hard that I sent him crashing into another room. I turned to look at my friends. I saw Tucker, Jazz and Rosaline helping Sam up to her feet. I looked at Sam more closely, I checked to see if she had any injuries. So far, none except for the cut on her left shoulder from the ice shards. Sam turned to my direction eyes widening. Then I heard Jazz scream

"DANNY! Look out!" I turned around just in time to get hit by a very big ghost ray that caused me to revert back to my human form.

"Man I got to stop doing that." I saw Tucker and Jazz backed up for me. They fought like professionals. But suddenly Vlad blasted Tucker who in turn knocked into Jazz. They were both unconscious because they hit they're heads. Rosaline charged forward bravely she fought Vlad for a good amount of time but in the end Vlad sent her flying into a wall.

"Rosaline!" Sam screamed weakly. She tried to make the vines move but she was too weak. Vlad laughed evilly.

"HA! You think you and your friends can defeat me Daniel? I'm too powerful! And now I'm going to finish you all and take over this kingdom!" Vlad said. Rising up just above me grinning evilly. Only if I had some sort of weapon. Wait. That's it!

"Everyone! Cover your ears now!" I said. Sam seemed to catch up on what I was planning and moved the vines to cover up everyone including Tucker, Jazz, Rosaline and herself.

"What the heck is going on?" Vlad asked confused.

"You're just about to find out." I said. Then I released a ghostly wail with every bit of strength I had in me. I heard Vlad scream until he burst into ashes. The last thing I saw was the vines moving before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! :DD<strong>


	8. Peace Once Again

**hello my wonderful readers! here's the aftermath of the battle. please review in the end. but for the meantime enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

The first thing that crossed my mind when I woke up was "_What. The. Hell. Just. Happened? Why am I in my room?_" I tried sitting up but only to realize it was a mistake doing that. A searing pain shot through my left arm. The events of what had happened came rushing back at me. I remembered the fight, my friends, Vlad and Sam… Sam! I glanced around my room when I felt something soft and warm on my left hand. I looked at it and saw another hand. I saw Sam beside me sleeping holding my hand. I smiled and stroked her hair relieved she was okay. I noticed her left arm was bandage up with a black cloth. My arm looked similar to hers only the cloth was white. Sam was still wearing the gown she had worn on her birthday ball only it was shorter now and torn. Her hair was now a mess and her crown still managed to cling unto it. But above all she still looked like an angel to. Sam stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned and sat up, blinking. She glanced around the room and her amethyst eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a few minutes. Then I broke the silence.

"Hey…" I said calmly.

"Hey… how are you feeling?" she asked smiling softly.

"Good… is everyone okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everything's good. After I saw you blacked out I managed to wake up Tucker, Jazz and Rosaline and get the people out of the cage. Mom and Dad are doing some changes to the kingdom. And… everyone already knows our secrets that we have powers." Sam said.

"Well… not all secrets have been revealed." I said quietly

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now…" I said blushing...

"What is it?" Sam asked eyes full of wonder.

"I've been wanting to tell you that... *takes a deep breath and exhales* I-I'm in l-l-love with y-you…" I said looking away.

"W-w-what?" Sam asked surprised.

"I've been in love with you since the day we met, Sam. I thought it was just a simple crush that could go away after a while but it turned out into something more. I fell more in love with you with every day that passed, but I just couldn't bear to tell you for fear of ruining our friendship and you're a freaking princess for God's sake. I'm just a peasant… and I know your parents won't accept a peasant like me…" I trailed off not being able to look at Sam for fear of rejection. I felt soft hands lifting my chin up and facing me towards Sam. She was smiling softly.

"You're smiling…" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah I am…" Sam said.

"Sooo?" I asked nervousness taking over me. My arm stinging slightly. Then Sam cupped my face in her hands smiling sweetly.

"Danny…. I love you too. And that was so sweet of you to say that." Sam said. Then she kissed me. When she kissed me, it felt like my brain was melting right through me. The pain in my arm suddenly disappeared. Her arms made her way to my neck and mine wrapped around her waist. _Yes! She's kissing me! Sam's kissing me! She loves me too! I'm the happiest man alive! _Sam also managed to sit on my lap in the were so lost in our own little world when we didn't hear Jazz, Tucker and Rosaline come in.

"Hey Sam is Danny awake yet? oh my god. HA! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU LOVEBIRDS LIKE EACHOTHER!" Tucker exclaimed happily. Sam and I jumped away from each other blushing furiously.

"What happened to knocking?" Sam asked glaring at her friends.

"What happened to you two?" Jazz asked grinning. And Rosaline giggled.

"Alright you got us." I said putting my hands up in the air. We all laughed and then Tucker said.

"Well I'm happy for you guys. Seriously I really am but… do I have to watch you to suck each other's face every once in a while?" Tucker asked which earned him a hard punch from Sam that he almost stumbled.

"Awch! Geez Sam that hurt." Tucker said rubbing his arm. I laughed and pulled Sam towards me and wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed at the contact but squeezed my hand. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Aww that's so cute. " Rosaline said smiling.

"I think I'm going to be sick… anyway let's go down! Your parents are worried about you, and the king and queen are here to." Tucker said turning on his heel to walk out of the door but tripped and pulled Rosaline with him. They landed on the floor with a thud with Tucker on top of Rosaline. Both blushing furiously.

"Seems like we have a new set or 'lovebirds' now." Sam said smirking as Tucker helped Rosaline up.

"Shut up Sam." Tucker said trying to glare daggers at Sam.

"Anyway…. Come on! Let's go and meet our parents!" Jazz said. We all went down happy that there was peace once again.

* * *

><p><strong>this is not the end guys :D wait for the epilogue :DD<br>****please review. :DD**


	9. Epilogue

**sorry if i took so long! i was very busy! anyway, here's the epilogue! enjoy and review in the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

Time passed after the battle and Danny and his friends have been living peacefully together. When Danny found out the purpose of Sam's birthday ball was for her to pick a husband, he blushed a very, dark shade of red that Sam had to laugh. Tucker and Rosaline had grown very close with one another. Tucker would always go with Danny whenever he would visit Sam in her castle. A few months after the battle, Tucker and Rosaline got together. Danny and Sam just rolled their eyes and smirked saying "_about time you two._" When Jazz found out, she jumped up and down screaming "_aww… first my little brother got together with the princess. Now my best friend got together with the princess' lady-in-waiting? I really have to get a boyfriend…_" everyone laughed at that statement. Years passed. Sam decided she still wouldn't get married when she reached sixteen, much to Danny's delight and her parents' dismay. Sam said she was still way too young to marry, much less to rule over a kingdom. But it was agreed that she would get married and take over the kingdom at the age of 18 or 19. Danny and Sam continued dating until the day Sam turned 18.

**Danny's POV**

"It's so nice here" my girlfriend and 'technically'fiancée said as she stared out to the ocean. We were currently at the beach under our favorite palm tree.

"Yeah it is" I said sighing contentedly.

"I can't believe I'm already 18. I'm already in a marrying age!" Sam said slightly yelling the last part.

"I can see that…" I said keeping my distance smiling playfully.

"Oh shut up and come here." Sam said as she scooted over me and kissed me on the lips. When we brook apart I grinned my loop side grin and Sam laughed

"You look stupid" she said giggling

"Why thank you miss perfect." I said sarcastically still smiling. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"So, you ready?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Marriage. Are you ready for that? Because I would really want to propose now" I said smiling. I could see Sam was taken a back a little judging by the look on her face. But then she smiled.

"Hmm… it depends if you're going to do that properly." She said smirking. I grinned and stood up pulling her along with me. I got down on one knee, took her hands in my own and said

"Sam these last years were the best. Ever since the day we met, I told myself that you are definitely the girl of my dreams. And … will you make me the happiest and luckiest man and the world by marrying me?" I said with full of emotion in my voice. Sam had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of course you idiot! I don't have a choice anyway." Sam said the last part jokingly. I laughed and kissed her.

**Third Person's POV**

The next day, Danny and Sam announced to the king and queen that they are ready to get married and take over the ruling of the kingdom. King Jeremy sighed in relief while Queen Pamela cheered and hugged them both so tightly that Sam thought she would die already. The king and queen made wedding arrangements immediately and two months later, Sam was walking down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband. When the preacher said "you may kiss the bride." Danny couldn't stop grinning like an idiot while kissing Sam. After that, it was already followed by the transferring of the crown. Sam became queen and Danny became king. Years passed and many changes had occurred during Danny and Sam's term as king and queen. One of those changes was by building a school called Casper High for the people. From that day on, everyone got free education and the kingdom became successful and well-known. Wondering what happened to Jazz, Tucker and Rosaline? Well … Jazz works at the school as a teacher. Tucker married Rosaline at the age of 20 and is now working for Danny and Sam as their adviser and Rosaline is still Sam's lady-in-waiting. Then one day…

**Danny's POV**

I woke up this morning to see an empty space beside me. I looked around for my wife but she wasn't here. So, I stood up and decided to take a shower. When I turned the doorknob to the bathroom in our room, it was locked and someone was inside.

"Just a minute dear, I'm almost done." Sam called from inside.

"Alright." I called. I waited patiently and after a minute or two, she came out fully dressed in her favorite violet dress and she wore her mother's tiara.

"Good morning Danny." Sam greeted kissing me. I smiled and kissed her back.

"Good morning to you too. You look like you're in a good mood today." I said.

"Well, I just found out something yesterday." Sam said smiling cheerfully.

"What is it?" I asked now intrigued.

"Why don't you take a shower first and brush your teeth, because you have morning breath. I'll meet you at breakfast." Sam said smirking. I blushed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When I was done, I took out my kingly but simple clothes and proceeded to the dining room. When I got there, I saw my wife sitting drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book. Tucker was there too eating breakfast while talking to Sam about something but it seems that Sam isn't paying any attention to him. Rosaline was there preparing a plate for me.

"It's okay Rosaline. I can do it myself. You just sit down and eat." I said taking my seat next to Sam who grinned.

"Are you sure your highness?" Rosaline asked rubbing her pregnant belly. I forgot to tell you that she is pregnant with her and Tucker's first born.

"Yes he's sure Rosaline. And just call us by our first names." Sam said smiling.

"Alright. Thank you Sam. And Danny." Rosaline said taking a seat next to Tucker who in turn placed a hand on her belly.

"Can you believe it? We were the first to get married yet they were the first to have a child." I said jokingly to Sam. She just smiled and took a sip of her coffee. I noticed Tucker and Rosaline give each other knowing looks.

"Uhh… am I missing out on something here?" I asked. Sam giggled.

"What makes you think that?" she asked placing a hand on her stomach. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, first of all. You've been acting weird lately. You keep on smiling and giggling which is very rare for you. And second you keep on holding your stomach. And third it seems like I am the only one who doesn't know what's going on." I said.

**Sam's POV**

After Danny finished his speech, I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You really want to know?" I asked smirking at Tucker and Rosaline who were smiling.

"Yes! With all my heart!" Danny exclaimed.

"Promise me you won't faint." I said teasingly.

"Now why would I faint? I DON'T faint." He said. I leaned in and whispered something in his ear. When I pulled away his eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he fell backwards on his chair because he fainted. All the servants in the room came rushing in but I waved them off.

"Don't worry everyone his fine you may go back to whatever you are doing." I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"Are you sure your majesty?" one of the servants asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I said. They all went back to what they were doing. When they were all gone, I couldn't take it anymore so I burst out laughing. Tucker and Rosaline joined in too. Once we calmed down, I place a hand on my stomach "Daddy sure handled the news well, huh baby?" I said rubbing my stomach gently. Tucker and Rosaline nodded and we continued on eating like nothing happened, leaving poor Danny on the floor.

_**And they all lived happily, **__**ever, after. THE END.**_

* * *

><p><strong>that's the end everyone! thanks for reading: A Phantom Warrior. please review!<strong>


End file.
